Generally, a battery capable of charge and discharge is referred to as a secondary battery, of these lithium secondary batteries, lithium manganese, lithium nickel, lithium cobalt, lithium iron phosphate, and the like, which are high in energy density and productivity. These secondary batteries are charged by a single or multiple secondary battery modules and a charger for charging.
Particularly, the capacitor module may include a method of charging and protecting each secondary cell of a cell voltage balance circuit, a method of supplying power to the cell alone, cutting off the battery when the charging is completed.
A Battery Management System (BMS) that performs many functions necessary for battery management in addition to a basic protection function of a Protection Circuit Module (PCM) that controls charging a voltage and a temperature by combining the protection method and use the charger to control the charging either internally or externally.
Generally, the charger supplies a power slightly higher than a power of the battery by rapid charging and a Constant Current (CC) or a Constant Voltage (CV) method, and the charging time is different from each other according to a state of a battery charging voltage and a final discharge voltage.
When the battery is rapidly charged, the battery is supplied with a voltage slightly higher than a voltage of the battery, and the battery is charged, that is, chemically reduced by a potential difference. A full-charge is detected the battery can be controlled as charge completed. In this case, the charging voltage, that is, the heat accompanying the chemical reduction when charging the secondary battery, causes the charging time of the battery to be excessive, and the deterioration phenomenon causes the explosion or not making the energy density of the battery higher.
It is necessary to provide at least two hours of charging time, which is somewhat different depending on a type of rechargeable battery.
In order to reduce the heat generated by charging and reduction, a natural cooling such as an air-cooled and a convection type and forced cooling type using water or gas are used. The electricity used for cooling the heat is inefficient while charging the battery.
However, in a portable power supply apparatus, a charging device using a capacitor rather than a charging device using a secondary battery may enable a much more economical energy storage.
That is, capacitors can be rapidly charged, and there is very little deterioration that wastes energy or shortens the life time of the battery not like a secondary battery. Therefore, it can be used as a permanent storage device, a portable electric storage device, or an emergency power supply.
However, when the capacitors are composed as parallel circuits or serial circuits, a voltage smoothing circuit may be generally composed of a resistor, a semiconductor such as a transistor (TR) or a Field Effect Transistor (FET), and a voltage is smoothed for each of the capacitors. In this case, a current flow in the smoothing circuit that can cause excessive heat because a resistor of each capacitors is very low.
This current is a major cause of the burnout of the protection smoothing circuit of the capacitor, which neither protects the capacitor but also provides a large power supply for rapid charging in a short time, it is difficult to form a parallel circuit or a serial circuit.
The cost of manufacturing a durable power module for solving this problem is also a major cause of the increase, and it is a major cause of shortening the charge energy storage time of the capacitor by consuming the power of the capacitor charged in the balance circuit itself.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0855871, issued on Aug. 27, 2008, titled “applicant describes a rechargeable power supply device having a charging capacitor and a control method thereof.”
However, the above patented technology, there is no safety device for rapid charging such as a protection circuit of a capacitor such as an active balance, a smoothing circuit, which requires for the implementation of a large-capacity capacitor charging device used for a discharge time limit due to the use of a single capacitor and a load requiring an instantaneous starting torque such as an electric vehicle (EV).